The Fallen King
by Mariposa211
Summary: Ciel finds himself be falling into a pit of despair as his mind unceasingly screams curses at him. Can his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, save him from himself before he does something he regrets? And when Ciel finds something to be blooming between them, will he risk it all as he finds his butler kidnapped and bound, almost lost to him, or will he go back to how he used to be?
1. Chapter 1

Soft, warm, yellow sunlight drifted in through the large glass windows placed variously around the large, almost empty ballroom, lighting down in angular degrees down onto the spotless pure white marble floor, aiding the light given off by the gas lights placed in the crystal and diamond chandeliers that seemed to suspend, weightless, from the deceptively too thin wire that connected them both to the ceiling. The resonating, high pitched sound of ringing metal jumps around the grand ballroom as two figures, both male, held separate gleaming metal swords that twisted and turned in the air as the shock of the impact they made on each other made the sound of ringing metal that was bouncing around the room.

The first figure had the appearance of a tall white male adult, his hair a dark raven-black with eyes an unusual rust-red that glimpsed about the room every few seconds as if to make sure that everything was fine and that nothing would disturb before coming to focus back on the mock fight and lesson that was going on. His attire that he was dressed in consisted of crow-black dress shoes that were shined to a delicate gleam, black trousers that were creased and pressed, a black tailcoat that as if freshly ironed, a black vest, and a white dress shirt, wrinkle free with the crest of the Phantomhive's on both his shirt cuff and tie. A shined silver pocket watch rested in his tailcoat pocket with the gleaming chain wrapped around one of the buttons on the opposite side. He wore the chained silver lapel pin that bore the Phantomhive crest and was traditionally worn by the head butler. Pristine white gloves, as wrinkle free as the rest of his attire, adorned the hands that held the sword in a firm grip. He was neither out of breath nor tired in the least in comparison to the second figure.

The second figure was a young boy who looked to be about thirteen in age and who had the proud air of a head noble from a noble family along with an equally cold air and an underlying sense of anger that would flare up at various times. His eyes were a deep, clear sapphire blue, that had a cold, hard look to them, and, hidden beneath the cold, hard gaze, was a look of such sadness and pain that they showed not even the slightest spark of life and happiness that he had lost long ago. Over his right eye, he wore a plain black eye patch that hid from view a deep violet eye with a rotating demonic pentagram that seemed to glow and wrapped around his head with a single cord that was tied in a bow at the back of his head. The young boy also sported two rings that were placed upon his left hand. The first, which he wore on his left thumb, was an ornate silver piece that held an emerald-cut deep-blue stone; a treasured one-a-kind family ring that had been passed down through numerous generations. The other was a gold insignet ring that he wore upon his ring finger and used to seal documents with hot wax. The boy was small, perhaps frail in size, but not one person dare to utter it for fear that his anger would spark.

However, unlike the older, taller male, the boy had a light sheen of sweat covering his body, his breath coming in quick successions as he moved to deflect each of the strikes his butler threw at him, some of the strikes almost hitting him before the larger male deftly moved the blade away from his master with a graceful flick of his wrist.


	2. Distracted by His Raging Thoughts

(Author's Note: Please do forgive me if any of what I say in the book to show which character is doing what, or saying what, gets on your nerves. This is my very first time writing extensively in Third POV and with more than one character. If you find a mistake or have a suggestion for something else to say instead of the annoying phrase, leave it in the reviews as I'll be glad to read it.)

"My, my," Sebastian smirked as he said, "Have you not even learned to anticipate any of the attacks?" Ciel watched as his butler's mocking gaze turned to be one of pity and in response, he grit his teeth as the grip he held the sword with tightened and the eye not hidden by the black eyepatch sparked in anger. He shook his head fiercely as his troublesome thoughts refused to leave and harshly said, "Shut up, Sebastian." before bringing the sword up and letting it fall in a diagonal angle of its own accord.

In response, he watched as Sebastian smirked and brought his own sword that he held in one hand up, blocking the strike, the sound of metal harshly meeting together filling the air. Sebastian then brought his sword back and aimed straight for his master's heart.

Ciel quickly brought his sword up to block the attack, but not quite quick enough, for the larger male had to stop his attack short when the blade was a centimeter from the young boy's chest. He sighed and dropped his sword, flexing out his small hands as he looked up at Sebastian firmly, "Enough. I'm tired of this and we all know that I will never get any better at this." Sebastian nodded and bent down gracefully, his posture never-changing, and picked up his master's sword by the hilt, holding both blades in one hand as he took out his silver pocket watch and opened it, noting the time. He nodded and got back up, "Yes, my lord. It's almost time for dinner, anyhow. If you will meet me in the dining room area, young master, then I will serve you your dinner."

Ciel nodded and turned to leave as Sebastian slowly walked over to a large, thin box, opening it and putting the large metal swords away.

As Ciel walked down the narrow spotless hallway, he clenched both of his hands into tight fists as he shook his head fiercely, his usually clear blue gaze turning into a cloudy, dazed one as time went on that he spent idly and alone with his treacherous thoughts. His gaze dully passed over family portraits of his mother and father when usually he would at least look at them for a few seconds.

His gaze seemed to turn more and more dull with each second and when he finally made it to the dining area, a large room that sported a large table that could hold twelve people around it and with other crystal chandeliers lighting it, he found Sebastian waiting for him at the head of the table with a silver platter held perfectly balanced in his right hand.

A small smile, barely noticeable to anyone but the boy, seemed to plant itself on the butler's lips as Ciel entered the room and slowly walked over to the head chair, barely noticing when Sebastian pulled it out for him, the chair not making a sound, and pushed it back in when he sat in it.

Sebastian then placed the silver platter in front of him, slowly lifting his hand and grasping the handle at the top of the domed lid and slowly lifting it as he announced in his deep, timbre voice, "Tonight's dinner selection is West Estate's Lobster and Seven Flavor Sauce, served with a choice of Ceylon tea that will compliment the flavor." Ciel silently watched as his butler then reached over and gracefully poured some tea from the pot and stood back with his hands folded behind his back. He then slowly picked up the fork that was meticulously placed next to his plate and held it between his fingers as he brought it over to a piece of lobster and picked it up with the fork, bringing over to one of the sauces and dipping it in before bringing it to his mouth and biting it off of his fork, not really tasting the delicately prepared food or smelling the delicious aromas that wafted from the steaming lobster tail and carefully prepared sauces.

As he chewed, his glance was drawn to Sebastian just in time for him to see the butler's lips quirk slightly downward in a frown that only the young earl would notice and he wondered if Sebastian knew what was really going on with him. He shook his head as he continued to slowly eat, his movements slow, almost lethargic; his taste buds dulls or seemingly asleep as he barely tasted any of the food or drink.

He ate only a few small bites of the lobster before he pushed the plate slightly away from him as it made a slight scratching sound to signal that he is through. He had found that his raging thoughts had only made it harder for him to eat or want to eat, and he stayed quiet for fear that if he were to start speaking, he would give voice to his thoughts or say something he would give voice to his thoughts or say something he would regret, though he braced himself because he would have to speak sooner or later.

He quickly rotated his face away from Sebastian as his butler stepped forward and asked in a concerned voice, "Is something the matter, young master? You have hardly touched your dinner. Is it not to your satisfaction?"

He slowly shook his head, avoiding looking at him as he prepared himself to speak with a tone of authority and coldness, "It was fine. I'm just tired from today."

Sighing, he imagines the warmness a bath would bring and how it might help to melt the ice that is starting to surround him as Sebastian dips his head in a nod and asks, "Would you like me to draw you a bath, my Lord?"

Ciel nods and crosses his arms across his chest as he held the inside of his lower arms tight against him, "Yes, make it quick."

Sebastian dips his head and walks away to go fix the bath as Ciel sits back against the plushness of the chair and allows himself to slouch a little as his clothes wrinkle and he allows his mind to wander. He quickly deems this a bad idea as his thoughts turn against him and he thinks of his past and things best left unsaid. He quickly squeezes his eyes shut tight and brings his hands up to hold his head as he shakes it in order to stop the torturing thoughts that were causing him so much internal pain.

Sebastian comes back in at that moment and frowns as he quickly strides over to Ciel, "Young master?"

Ciel's eyes snap open at those words and he frowns, determined not to show that anything is wrong with him. "Leave it, Sebastian." He says, indicating for him not to ask. "I assume the bath is ready?"

The tall male nods and extends one gloved hand for Ciel to take to help him up, which he takes and uses before promptly letting go. He then follows his butler out of the dining room and up the stairs as the black clad servant replied, "Yes, I have heated it to a temperature that I hope you will most enjoy. I've also taken the liberty of adding the scent of jasmine as you seem a little tense."

He followed him into his master bedroom and through it to the large bathroom that was connected to it. He walked over to the tub that was filled with hot water and breathes in the calming scent, allowing his shoulders to relax as he calms. He doesn't protest as Sebastian follows him and strips him of his clothes, laying the soiled outfit down on the floor beside him as he climbs into the tub and sinks down, not able to help the sigh that escapes from his lips. He keeps his arms close to him as his butler starts to bathe him, closing his eyes in content as he feels the cloth running over his body. He enjoyed the break he could get from his thoughts, though the peaceful atmosphere was broken when Sebastian grabs his right arm to wash it and he harshly rips it from his grasp. "My arms are fine, Sebastian. There's no need to wash them." He says this firmly and harshly,

Sebastian dipped his head in a nod, though he dares to say, "But my Lord, your arms have been 'fine' for three days now. They have to be washed."

Ciel narrows his eyes and glares at him as he rubs the inside of his right forearm and feels the hidden bumps that look to be caused by something sharp. "Are you daring to go against one of my orders, Demon?"

Sebastian bows his head in apology and skillfully avoids Ciel's gaze as he instead runs the cloth over the boy's chest, "Never, my Lord. I would never dare to disobey you. I was merely trying to get you clean." He looks up as Ciel nods then reaches over and grabs the shampoo, emptying some of the gel-like liquid into his palm before placing it back and scrubbing his hands together, placing them on the boy's scalp and starting to scrub.

Ciel closes his eyes in content and calmness as he feels his butler's fingers moving around his scalp, scrubbing, and he allows a small smile to linger on his lips as he sighs and loosens up, the tensions from his thoughts floating away. This is what he liked about the bath. It always calmed him and allowed him a short reprieve from his thoughts.

Though, all good things have to come to an end. All too soon, Sebastian unplugged the bath and he sighs as he stands up and steps out of the bath, the butler wrapping a towel around him, drying him off as he starts to shake a little from the cold air.

He grasps the towel in his small, trembling hands as he quickly walks out of the bathroom and to his room, stopping and turning around when he gets to his bed. He notices that Sebastian already has his white dress shirt off and his tailcoat buttoned up, hiding his chest as he walks over to him and places the over-sized shirt on him, buttoning it up quickly as he helps him put his boxers on. He yawns and lays back under the covers as they seem to envelop him and surround him as he yawns again and his eyelids get heavier and heavier.

He doesn't notice as Sebastian picks up the candelabra and exits the room as his breathing goes even as he falls asleep.

(A.N.: Since this has gotten so many reads so fast, I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get 10 reviews altogether for the two chapters. It could be anything, from a this is good, to constructive criticism, but I want there to be 10 reviews before I can post the next chappie.)


	3. Dreams

Dream One-Visiting his Parents' Graves

He blinks and finds himself standing in front of his parents' graves, dressed in an all black outfit as he holds a bouquet of all white roses in his trembling hands as he is careful not to stand on the raised mounds of dirt where his parents lay.

The sky darkens as black storm clouds move in, quickly covering the sky as the distant rumble of thunder steadily gets louder. A cold wind kicks up, blowing his coat around him as his butler pulls out a black umbrella and opens it, holding it over him just as the first few drops of rain begin to fall.

Still, Sebastian stays completely silent, not giving voice to the concern that they should head back to the manor and wait out the storm as he moves the umbrella with his young master's movements as Ciel bends down and places the roses on the graves, a few silent tears of grief lingering on his cheeks as he remembers the times that he spent with them and how they were so cruelly taken from him.

Ciel sighs, hearing the drops of rain hit the soft ground as he mutters the words as he reads them on the dark grey gravestone markers. "Vincent Phantomhive, the Queen's loyal Guard Dog. Rachel Phantomhive, Wife of the Queen's Guard Dog." He struggles to keep his tears back as images of the manor fire flash through his mind. 

Dream Two- Lizzy Breaking His Family Ring

An involuntary shiver runs through him as he dreams, and in it, he and a girl who appears to be twelve years in age are in a room where he stands on a grand staircase in a blue suit that he wore with a black eyepatch to cover up his eye. The girl is dressed in a nice cute pink dress that fits her frame well and accuentated her baby blue eyes and light golden blonde hair that went to below her shoulders and was nicely curled.

He frowns as he walks down the staircase, one hand lightly resting on the rail beside him. He saw the girl's attention being drawn to him and she smiles, her eyes dancing as she brings her hands up to her chest. "Oh, Ciel!" she exclaims in happiness, "That looks so _cute _on you! I knew it would be just _perfect _when I bought it!"

He sighs and stops on about the fifth stair, so that he was in front of her, but also a little higher than her as well. He tried to keep his annoyance to himself as her gaze roamed over him when suddenly she stops smiling in happiness and becomes dead serious. "Ciel," she says in a careful tone, "where is the ring that went with this? There was a ring that goes with this. Do you not love me?"

Ciel resists the urge to roll his eyes and forces his gaze to become soft as he watches her, "I would much rather wear this ring than the one that came with this. It has nothing to do with whether or not I love you or not."

Lizzie then lunges forward, almost too fast for him to comprehend, and grabs his left hand in both of her gloved ones, sliding the ring off with a triumphant smile as she holds it up between her index finger and thumb. "Ha!" she laughs, "Now you'll have no choice but to wear it!" She then frowns as she brings the ring down and studies it, "What would you want with a ring like this anyway? It's so _old_."

Ciel immediately frowns as he feels the thin string of patience that he has to deal with her snap and he clenches his hands into tight fists before holding out his right hand, his tone and posture changing to be demanding as he glares at her coldly. "_Elizabeth! Give it back!"_

Lizzie looks up at him and tears spring into her eyes as he sees him like this. "Why?" she asks, her chin quivering, "It's not cute and I just wanted you to wear the ring I got you. I want you to look good for the ball tonight. You care more about this old ring than you do me." Her chin continues to tremble as she starts to glare at the ring in hatred. "I-" She closes her hand over the ring in a fist and holds it high above her head, "I hate this ring!" She thrusts her hand downward in a surprisingly powerful throw as she lets go of the ring and watches it smash and shatter to pieces on the tiled ground between them.

Ciel can't help but to let out a gasp as he watches his precious family ring get shattered on the ground as feels an overwhelming wave of sadness, despair, and hate course through him all at once. '_The ring...the Phantomhive family ring...she smashed it...It was the only thing that I had left of my parents...It's been in the family for generations...seeing the deaths of so many...' _The anger hit him then and he glared thorn-sharp daggers at Lizzie as he stepped down off of the steps and to her in large strides. She widened her eyes as she saw him like this but she doesn't step back but cowers as he raises his hand as if to smack her across the cheek with the back of his hand.

Dream Three-Talking With Madame Red

He finds himself to be in a large chair in the drawing room with a table that has a chessboard and pieces on it between him and his aunt who sat in the other large chair, facing him. The expression she wears is one of concern and sadness as she implores him, "Why do you live like this? Always being so cold and not letting anyone in. You always speak of revenge but I know that my sister would not have wanted for you to be like this. She would have wanted you to live your life in happiness, not sadness."

Ciel sighs and watches Madame red as she makes a move on the board, "And what do you know of what my mother would want? She is dead, nothing can change that. So quit talking like you know what she wants. You are not her, so you shouldn't speak like you are." He moves ones of his pawns in an illegal move, ignoring his aunt's protest, he was making a point. "Unfortunately for us in reality, there can be no situation where one can win by merely following the rules. There will be knights that break the rules, and even chess pieces that betray the king." He notices her glance toward Sebastian, as if to say, '_What of him?'_ and he shrugs as he watches her, "Sebastian is nothing more than one of my pawns. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the board in one move."

Madame Red looks back at him, a slight look of hurt on her face as she nods, "I see." is what she says in response.


End file.
